


Bluffing

by AnTimere



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnTimere/pseuds/AnTimere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцена в поезде. Знакомство двух будущих коллег.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluffing

\- Казначейство согласилось профинансировать Вас.

\- Я как раз собирался попросить счет. 

\- Веспер… Занятное имя. Никогда не думали о том, чтобы его изменить?

\- А Вы?

\- Майкрофт куда-то спрятал мой паспорт.

\- У Вашего брата талант убеждать, мистер Холмс. Нынче доверие стоит дорого.

\- И сколько же стоит доверие ко мне?

\- 10 миллионов на Вашем счету в Рояль-лез-О, еще пять добавлю я, если дело того стоит. 

\- Майкрофт никогда не был силен в сделках. 

\- Вы осознаете, что в случае проигрыша получится так, что Ваш брат профинансировал терроризм?

\- Разве это не то, чем он обычно занимается?

***

\- Получается, математик играет в интуицию? 

\- И у математиков есть воображение, мисс Линд. Все зависит от девятки или восьмерки. Нужно, чтобы мне они попадались чаще, чем банкомету. Чистый блеф самих правил, выдуманных для идиотов теми, кого они кормят. Как не прискорбно это признавать, но все дело в совпадении, которое люди предпочитают называть удачей.

\- Такой человек как Вы, мистер Холмс, не будет рассчитывать только на удачную комбинацию.

\- Верно. Баккара, как и покер, игра нервов, а не карт. 

\- В обоих случаях можно блефовать. 

\- Маски-обманки не Ваш конек, мисс Линд. 

\- Меня предупреждали, что Вы весьма любопытны.

\- То же самое можно сказать о Вас. Вы используете иронию и фальшивое равнодушие ко всему вокруг как доспехи, скрывая за ними комплексы и свободолюбивый нрав. Красота для Вас не оружие - бремя, возложенное природой. Футляр сарказма скрывает от посторонних, способных причинить Вам какую-либо боль. Безупречная осанка, каблук и взгляд свысока компенсируют небольшой рост. Каждое слово Вы продумываете наперед, из чего я заключить, что борьба с коллегами по службе дается Вам нелегко. Вы боитесь, что не воспримут всерьез. Страхи, как известно, имеют свойство материализоваться: Вас неохотно продвигают по службе представители противоположного пола, предпочитая тех женщин, чей разум не превосходит их собственный. 

\- Теперь я вижу, что деньги Британии в надежных руках.

\- Где же ваша вера в светлое будущее великой империи? 

\- Как можно верить в того, кто не дорожит собственной жизнью? Не думаю, что Вы стесняйтесь своих недостатков, мистер Холмс. В той бесстрастности, с которой Вы изучали мои проблемы в общении с окружающими, легко заметить нежелание обнаружить то же самое в собственной душе. Ваш “футляр” - немотивированная агрессия. Вы всегда чувствовали себя другим - и менее одаренные личности не давали об этом забыть. Отсюда Ваше недоверие и воинственность. Далее я могу сделать вывод, что школьные и студенческие годы Вы провели в гордом одиночестве, нося маску пренебрежения собственными способностями и находясь в постоянном поиске того, что могло бы заменить Вам друзей и близких. Так Вы изобрели работу для самого себя. А раз Вы решили, что работа в коллективе моя слабость, то то же самое я заключаю и о Вас. Игра проста, не так ли? И все в точку, зная что Британии требуется скальпель, кинжал… Холодный, безжалостный и не знающий мук совести. 

\- Бриони?

\- Картье. 

\- У секретаря Майкрофта отличный вкус. Щедрая плата за услуги в качестве моей няньки.

\- При всем моем уважении, мистер Холмс, я буду смотреть за деньгами Британского правительства, а не за сохранностью зада его младшего брата.

\- Вы жестоки.

\- Кто сказал, что у бухгалтеров есть сердце? Как Вам чай?

\- Горьковат. Как и все родом севернее Ла-Манша.

\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс.

\- Спокойной ночи, мисс Линд.


End file.
